Jung Yunho
by ayy88fish
Summary: Namanya Jung Yunho. Namja yang mampu mengalihkan perhatianku dari cinta pertama ku. Iya. Jung Yunho adalah seorang NAMJA. -KIM JAEJOONG- Fic milik Kim Eun Seob. Selamat menikmati c:
1. Chapter 1

**Jung Yunho**

.

.

.

**Cast: Jung Yunho**

**Kim Jaejoong**

**Others**

**Rate : T**

**Disclaimer : YunJae milik Tuhan Yang Maha Esa. Cerita milik Kim Eun Seob.**

**Warning : BL alias Boys Love. Don't like, don't read.**

**A/N : Mungkin ada yang pernah membaca fic ini sebelumnya. Fic ini bukan punya ayya, tapi punya Sobie chagiya dan ayy hanya melanjutkan saja. Tapi ayy akan tetap post mulai dari chap satu. Tentu saja dengan sedikit edit di cerita. Hope you'll like it.**

**Selamat menikmati ^^**

.

.

.

Jaejoong POV

"Kyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa… Apa kalian tidak ingin mengajakku?" seruku didalam kamar, hingga membuat kegaduhan dalam kamar dan membuat sang Nyonya Kim tak berhenti menggedor pintu kamarku. Sontak aku menutup mulut.

"Jae! apa kau sudah gila eoh? Apa kata tetangga yang mendengarmu teriak-teriak begitu eoh? Kelak kalau kau benar-benar berteriak karena diperkosa tak aka nada yang mau menolongmu, karena orang mengira kau hanya berteriak biasa saja! Aissshhh.. anak itu" pekik eomma kesal dan berakhir dengan keluhannya akan tingkahku.

"Ne eomma… Tenang saja tak akan ada yang memperkosaku. Aku kan namja." balasku santai.

"Terserah kau saja" dan tentunya eomma hanya bisa menghela nafas.

Setelah meredakan amarahku pada teman-temanku diseberang sambungan telpon yang sedang ku genggam ini, dan menunggu langkah kaki eomma yang menjauh dari kamar, aku focus pada omelanku yang tertuju pada teman-temanku disana.

Bagaimana aku tidak kesal jika teman-teman dekatku akan pergi jalan-jalan ke Air Terjun Cheonjiyeon. Aiiissshhhh… itu air terjun terindah dan belum pernah kudatangi. Letaknya di pulau Jeju dan untuk bisa melihat air terjun itu, aku akan menyiapkan handphoneku untuk mengambil pose-pose paling keren seumur hidupku, lalu mandi di arus paling lambat paling bawah dari bebatuan disana. Rasa lelah setelah perjalanan pasti akan hilang jika berendam dalam air dingin yang menyegarkan itu. Kyaaaaa… Mereka memang kejam. Liburan musim panas malah tak mengajakku.

"Aigoo… tenang saja Jae. Kami akan berangkat besok. Dan jika kau ingin ikut, jangan lupa bawa motormu ne! Sepertinya adik sepupuku juga ingin ikut heheheee…" bujuk Junsu dari sana.

"Sepupumu ya? Go Ahra? Eummm… terserah saja. Yang penting aku ikut." tegasku lagi.

"Ne ne… Kyuhyun bilang, jangan lupa bawa makanan ne!" ujar Junsu setelah kudengar bisik-bisik disebrang sana.

"Aissshhh… mana bisa. Yang pergi saja 8 orang. Kau ingin membuatku bangkrut dan telingaku pecah karena omelan eommaku eoh?" setelah kata-kataku ini, dapat kudengar tawa Junsu dan Kyuhyun yang pastinya menertawakanku.

"Hahahahaaaa… kau lucu Jae. Oh ya, Yoochun akan membawa temannya yang tampan. Jadi, berdo'alah semoga dia jodohmu." Sial! Aku tahu mereka sedang mengejekku sekarang.

"NE~~~"

PIP

Kututup saja telpon. Yang penting kan besok pergi ke Cheonjiyeon. Tuhan mimpi apa aku punya teman-teman yang akhirnya berjiwa petualang seperti ku. Tak peduli apapun yang mereka rencanakan untukku, yang penting aku senang disana.

Oh ya… perkenalkan choneun Kim Jaejoong imnida. Aku sebenarnya baru berteman dengan Junsu, Yoochun alias pacar Junsu, dan Kyuhyun. Kami berteman di pertengahan agak akhir kelas. Pas sekali, kami liburan semester. Jadi, mereka merencanakan perjalanan ke Jeju untuk pergi ke Cheonjiyeon, dan tentu saja aku mau ikut. Haaahhh… semoga besok aku sehat dan bisa segera menginjak tanah, batu, air dan segalanya yang ada di Cheonjiyeon. Amin.

.

.

.

"Kau yakin mau kesana Jae? nanti kau sakit kalau kelelahan." ujar eomma saat melihatku pagi-pagi sekali memanaskan motor sport putihku dan mempersiapkan apa yang bisa aku bawa. Walaupun pada akhirnya aku hanya membawa uang seadanya untuk mengisi bensin. Sedangkan tubuhku hanya terbalut kaos hitam dilapisi jacket hitam dan jeans hitam. Wow… manly sekali kan? Walaupun pada akhirnya… Yeaahhh… banyak yang mengira aku ini yeoja tomboy. Aku ingin sekali mencungkil mata buta mereka. Huftz.

Aku mengerti kenapa eomma sekhawatir ini padaku. Aku punya kelainan paru-paru. Bahkan tiap pagi, aku harus menyiapkan baju kotor untuk jadi tempat pembuangan ingusku. Kwkwkwk… tapi sekedar itu saja, paling parahnya aku kesulitan bernafas karena terlalu banyak lendir di sekitar rongga pernafasanku. Jadi aku sudah biasa menghadapi penyakit sehari-hari ini.

"Eomma… aku ini namja. Bukan yeoja. Kamanhi (tenanglah)ne! Aku akan sampai disana dengan selamat dan sampai dirumah mungkin tengah malam nanti atau mungkin kami menginap. Heee"

"Awas saja kalau kau menginap, kupastikan kau mati ditanganku." ancam eomma. Eoh dan itu tak akan membuatku takut.

"Kau ini, membuat ribut pagi-pagi saja. Kau pikir Joongie tidak malu kau manjakan seperti yeoja didepan para tetangga eoh? Kau ini." appa datang membelaku. Eomma hanya mengerucut imut.

"Kau pergi sama siapa?" tanya appa padaku.

"Junsu, Kyuhyun dan 5 orang lainnya. Ya sudah aku pergi dulu ne" seruku semangat.

"Ne! kalau bisa jangan pulang seminggu ne!" Ya Tuhan, apa itu? Aku bisa melihat kerlingan nakal appaku.

"Never. Aku tak akan rela punya saudara baru lagi" ketusku.

"YAK! Ka-"

BRRRRRRRMMMMMMMMMMMM

Hahahahaaa biar saja orang tuaku mengumpat pagi-pagi begini. Toh, setelah ini aku yakin tak ada yang mengingatku. Dasar orangtua mesum!

.

.

.

Tak butuh waktu lama untuk sampai dirumah Kyuhyun. Yeaahh… Kami janjian bertemu dirumah Kyuhyun agar bisa pergi ketempat tujuan bersama-sama. Saat aku sampai dirumah Kyuhyun, hanya ada Junsu, Kyuhyun, dan Go Ahra sepupu Junsu.

"Jae oppa, tak apakan aku ikut denganmu?" tanyanya ragu-ragu. Seketika itu juga aku tersenyum melihat wajah manisnya.

"Santai saja ne! aku juga malas kalau dimotor sendirian." seketika itu juga senyumannya cerah setelah mendengar ucapanku.

Ahh… anak ini juga tahu kalau aku ini gay sama seperti Junsu, jadi tidak mungkin dia menyukaiku kan? Makanya aku santai-santai saja dengan dia yang ingin ikut juga ke Cheonjiyeon.

Tak lama, kami berbincang-bincang, akhirnya ke-4 orang yang kami tunggu datang. Yoochun datang bersama 3 temannya dengan 2 motor. Mereka boncengan. Sepertinya aku kenal anak yang tinggi bak tiang listrik yang dibonceng oleh teman Yoochun yang entah siapa namanya itu. Ahh… tiang itu anak sekolah kami juga, tapi beda kelas. Iya aku ingat, dia sekelas dengan teman-temanku saat aku dikelas 1.

Tunggu! Yang dibonceng oleh Yoochun itu? Bukannya dia yang… tidak tidak! aku mungkin salah orang. Tanpa babibu lagi, kami langsung pamit pada orang rumah Kyuhyun untuk pergi ke Cheonjiyeon. Aku juga langsung mengambil kemudi motor dan membiarkan Ahra duduk dibelakangku dengan tenang. Walaupun aku tahu, matanya tak lepas dari namja bermata musang itu.

"Kwkwkwkwkwk." tiba-tiba mereka semua tertawa dan menatap kearahku.

"Wae?" tanyaku kebingungan.

"Helm mu lucu kwkwkwkwk" seru Yoochun. Aisshhh… tidak penting. Walau harus kuakui, helmku memang paling aneh. Helmku adalah helm putih keluaran waktu aku SMP. Kerennya lagi, tanpa kaca. Yah… mungkin bagiku ini keren.

Sekilas aku menoleh kearah namja bermata musang yang hanya menggunakan kaos merah dan jeans panjang itu. Ya, sepertinya tidak lucu baginya, buktinya dia bahkan tak menoleh kearah kami sedikitpun.

"Ekhem ekhem" aku tahu itu batuk buatan Kyuhyun evil itu. Mungkin dia ingin menggodaku. Tapi, aku langsung melajukan motorku duluan tanpa menunggu mereka. Dapat kudengar mereka kesal karena kutinggalkan, tapi aku hanya tertawa, tentu saja Ahra juga ikut tertawa melihat wajah bodoh mereka.

.

.

.

"Oppa… kau ini tampan sekaligus cantik. Benar tidak?" Ahra mulai memulai obrolan dalam perjalanan yang pastinya memakan waktu 3 jam ini, tidak buruk juga.

"Jeongmalyo? Aku ini sangat tampan. Bahkan aku bertekad akan membunuh siapapun yang mengataiku cantik." ujarku sedikit bangga dan tersenyum puas.

"Aigoo… kau seram juga ternyata. Benar oppa, aku suka gaya mu. Kau juga lucu kwkwkwk… pantas saja menyenangkan dibonceng olehmu… kwkwkwkwk" goda Ahra.

"Yeah, asal kau tidak menyukaiku." candaku, walau tersirat kesungguhan.

"Oppa, menurutmu Yunho oppa yang dibonceng Yoochun itu tampan tidak?" tanyanya malu-malu. Oh… namanya yunho. Tapi, apa peduli ku? Kami juga tidak dekat, aku juga sibuk melenggangkan motorku. Tapi, tetap saja, aku menjawab pertanyaannya.

"Tampan! Wae? Kau menyukainya? Hahahaaaa tenang saja. Akan kusampaikan salammu padanya." godaku balik.

"YAK! Andweyoo… bikin malu saja." ahhh… anak ini manis juga, cantik juga… mustahil jika, Yunho tak menyukainya.

"Siapa yang akan menolak pesonamu eoh?" dapat kulihat wajah didalam helm merk terbaru itu memerah menahan malu.

Tiba-tiba Yoochun yang tadi tak kulihat sama-sekali melewati motor kami, beriringan dengan motor Junsu. Yah, panjang umur kau Yunho.

"Ahra ya! Hati-hati dengan namja didepanmu itu ne!" seru Yoochun sambil tertawa gaje.

"Waeyo?" tanya Ahra malu-malu karena namja dibelakang Yoochun.

"Dia bisa menggaet pacarmu nanti. Kwkwkwkw"

"Kau-" pekikku, namun Yoochun sudah lebih dulu melesat dengan motor sportnya.

Yang membuatku hampir jantungan adalah, saat Yunho melihat kearah kami. Tak salah lagi, dia namja yang ada di Theme Park waktu malam itu. Hah… mau bagaimana lagi, dia memang tampan, wajar jika aku masih ingat sekilas wajahnya.

.

**FLASHBACK ON**

Aku dan temanku Eunhyuk sedang membeli tiket untuk naik payung terbang yang khusus untuk anak-anak itu, dan meninggalkan Junsu dan Kyuhyun yang sepertinya tengah kedatangan teman lain.

Setelah membeli tiket itu dengan tekad yang kuat, karena harus menahan hinaan orang tua yang pasti mengatai kami yang suka tantangan ini. Akhirnya kami kembali ketempat dimana Junsu dan Kyuhyun tadi duduk, itung-itung menunggu nomor antrian kami.

"Bagaimana? Dapat tidak tiketnya?" tanya Junsu cekikikkan padaku dan Eunhyuk.

"Dapaaaaaaaaaat" seruku senang.

"Emmm… sepertinya aku tidak jadi ikut" Eunhyuk melirikku takut-takut.

"That's okay" ujarku. "Toh aku bisa naik sendiri"

"Memang kalian mau naik apa?" Yoochun menginterupsi.

"Chagie… Jaejoong sudah gila. Dia ingin naik payung terbang yang hanya untuk anak-anak itu. kwkwkwk" ejek Junsu.

"Siapa bilang? Toh penjual tiketnya tidak marah saat aku yang beli" sungutku.

"Ada-ada saja" Yoochun berdecak dengan senyumannya yang bisa membuat junsu mati itu.

"Ya sudah biar saja dia naik. Ayo kukenalkan pada temanku" ajak Yoochun pada Kyuhyun, Junsu, dan Eunhyuk. Sepertinya menemui teman Yoochun.

Aku akhirnya dipanggil untuk naik. Ahh.. benar saja, banyak yang mengumpatiku saat aku naik dan anak mereka jadi berpangku padaku. Yah! Marah sih marah, tapi tidak dengan memangkukan anak kalian padaku juga kan? Shit!

Setelah turun dari payung terbang, aku menyusul mereka yang menertawakanku. Gilanya lagi mereka menyerahkan HP masing-masing padaku dan langsung minta dipotret olehku. Dan disanalah namja bermata musang itu. Kulitnya yang sangat kontras dengan balutan kaos hitam dan jeans hitam itu, membuatnya malah tampak bersinar ditempat ini. Harus ku akui, aku pertama kali tertarik padanya di pertemuanku yang pertama dengannya. Hingga aku tersadar telah sempat melupakan cinta pertamaku yang sekarang entah dimana. Yang pastinya cintaku bertepuk sebelah tangan. Ah… cinta pertamaku tak penting.

**FLASHBACK OFF**

.

"Kau melamun oppa?" suara Ahra menyadarkanku dari lamunan yang hampir membuatku jatuh semakin dalam akan cintaku yang bertepuk sebelah tangan.

"Ah… mian."

"Gwaencanaa." ujar Ahra senang.

"Ayo kita kejar mereka oppa. Kita tertinggal jauh. Untung kau tak laju tadi, kalau tidak, kau akan membunuhku dan membuatku berpikir kalau kau membunuhku karena aku bilang kau cantik." Ahra tertawa lebar.

"Arrasseo… pegangan ne!" dan akupun melajukan motorku.

.

.

.

Ya Kim Hyunjoong! Apa aku akan melupakanmu? Apa aku tertarik pada namja yang bahkan tak menampakkan ekspressi apapun didepan kami? Apa namja bermata musang itu bisa mengalihkan pikiranku tentang kebodohanku yang terus mencintaimu tanpa lelah itu? Ya Yunho! Semoga kau bukan apa-apa dihidupku. Entah ini takdir atau bukan, hanya karena pertemuan yang tak disengaja ini. Aku harap kau tak memiliki pengaruh besar terhadap perjalan cintaku yang bodoh ini. Hingga hatiku tak perlu mengucapkan selamat datang pada namja dingin sepertimu.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TBC**

**.**

**.**

**.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Jung Yunho**

.

.

.

**Cast: Jung Yunho**

**Kim Jaejoong**

**Others**

**Rate : T**

**Disclaimer : YunJae milik Tuhan Yang Maha Esa. Cerita milik Kim Eun Seob.**

**Warning : BL alias Boys Love. Don't like, don't read.**

**A/N : Mungkin ada yang pernah membaca fic ini sebelumnya. Fic ini bukan punya ayya, tapi punya Sobie chagiya dan ayy hanya melanjutkan saja. Tapi ayy akan tetap post mulai dari chap satu. Tentu saja dengan sedikit edit di cerita. Hope you'll like it.**

**Selamat menikmati ^^**

**Oh ya, sebelumnya, SELAMAT ULANG TAHUN URI UMMA. SEMOGA SEHAT SELALU, MAKIN CANTIK DAN SEMAKIN REMPONG TIAP HARINYA. DAN CINTA JUNG YUNHO BEAR AKAN SEMAKIN BERTAMBAH BESAR TIAP DETIKNYA. DAN CINTA KAMI KEPADA UMMA AKAN BERTAHAN SELAMANYA. SARANGHAE UMMA BOOJAEJOONGIE ^^**

.

.

.

Previous chapter 1

"Aigoo… tenang saja Jae. Kami akan berangkat besok. Dan jika kau ingin ikut, jangan lupa bawa motormu ne! Sepertinya adik sepupuku juga ingin ikut heheheee…" bujuk Junsu dari sana.

/

"Hahahahaaaa… kau lucu Jae. Oh ya, Yoochun akan membawa temannya yang tampan. Jadi, berdo'alah semoga dia jodohmu" sial! Aku tahu mereka sedang mengejekku sekarang.

"NE~~~"

/

Yang membuatku hampir jantungan adalah, saat Yunho melihat kearah kami. Tak salah lagi, dia namja yang ada di Theme Park waktu malam itu. Hah… mau bagaimana lagi, dia memang tampan, wajar jika aku masih ingat sekilas wajahnya.

.

.

.

**Chapter 2**

Akhirnya kami sampai juga di Cheonjiyeon. Aku yang memang tidak sabaran untuk melihat air terjun yang terlihat seperti jatuh dari langit itu langsung berlari mendahului mereka dibelakang. Malas juga jika aku dideretan belakang dan harus melihat adegan pegangan tangan yang dilakukan passangan-pasangan itu. Aigooo… seketika gairahku mendaki gunung semakin meninngkat saat aku mendengar suara air yang sangat deras.

"Yak! Kim Jaejoong! Jangan lari begitu! tunggu kami… aissshhhh" teriak Junsu yang ohh bagaimana mau menunggunya jika tiap kali dia akan berlari mendekatiku, maka si jidat lebar Yoochun itu akan langsung berpura-pura terpeleset dan sebagainya.

"Kyaaaaaaaaaaa yeppootaaa!" teriakku senang saat melihat air mengalir disela-sela bebatuan. Waaahhhh hawa disini memang dingin, untunglah aku memakai jaket hitam ini.

JAEJOONG POV END

.

.

.

Begitu banyak wisatawan yang mendatangi tempat yang indah bernama cheonjiyeon itu. semua yang datang kesana pasti tak akan pernah berhenti mengatakan 'wow' dan lain sebagainya. Tak terkecuali Jaejoong yang tampak semakin senang ketika pemandangan-pemandangan indah bisa dilihatnya begitu dekat.

Jaejoong mulai lelah, tanpa sadar dilewati pasangan Yoosu dan Ahra yang tengah dituntun naik ke puncak sana dengan namja yang dari gossip kudengar, mereka pernah menjalin hubungan. Namja itu adalah Choi Seunghyun. Lalu dimana Kyuhyun? Hahaaa… dia sedang dituntun oleh namja tiang listrik bernama Shim Changmin yang terus saja mengambil kesempatan dalam kesempitan dibelakang Jaejoong.

Jung Yunho? Ohh… dia ada di posisi paling belakang. Wajah namja bermata musang itu tampak menatap datar tempat-tempat disekitarnya. Tapi, entah kenapa pandangannya selalu tiba-tiba terpaku pada satu objek. Objek yang sesekali bisa membuat dia mengerutkan alis saat melihat tiap gerak-gerik objeknya itu.

Jaejoong baru akan berteriak kembali, namun teriakkan itu seperti tertahan begitu saja, seperti tengah mencekik lehernya. Tatapannya tak teralihkan lagi saat seorang namja dengan wajah stoic-nya itu turun dari atas puncak gunung bersama beberapa temannya melewati Jaejoong.

Satu detik…

Dua detik…

"Kim Hyunjoong" gumam Jaejoong ragu-ragu namun tak membalikkan tubuhnya untuk melihat namja yang dipanggilnya. Jaejoong berharap Hyunjoong tak mendengar apapun, tanpa disadarinya Hyunjoong yang kini menyeringai..

Menyeringai? Tapi bukan karena panggilan Jaejoong. Tapi, karena dia memergoki seorang namja bermata musang yang sangat dikenalnya itu tengah memandang intens seorang Kim Jaejoong. Hyunjoong menghentikan langkahnya didepan Jung Yunho.

"Ne" ujar Hyunjoong menjawab panggilan Jaejoong, yang pastinya membuat Jaejoong tak berkutik saat itu juga.

Tapi, tak ada satupun yang tahu bahwa ada arti lain dibalik jawaban seorang Kim Hyunjoong terhadap Kim Jaejoong. Yunho hanya memandang malas Hyunjoong, seperti tengah tak terjadi apa-apa atau seperti tak mengenal siapapun. Hyunjoong terkekeh dan berlalu pergi menyusul teman-temannya.

"JOONGIEEEE! JOONNGIIIEEE!" teriak Kyuhyun seperti orang kesurupan saat melihat Hyunjoong yang sangat-sangat diketahuinya merupakan cinta pertama seorang Kim Jaejoong, hingga cerita-cerita menyedihkan yang dialami Jaejoong demi cintanya yang bertepuk sebelah tangan itu.

Teriakkan Kyuhyun sungguh membuat semua orang disana merasa terganggu. Mereka pikir Kyuhyun sudah gila. Apalagi Changmin yang harus segera menutup telinganya ketika mendengar teriakan Kyuhyun yang tadi dipeluknya dengan alasan dia tengah sakit. Ya, semua orang merasa aneh dengan tingkah Kyuhyun, kecuali… Kim Jaejoong.

"Yak! Joongie apa tadi kau lihat dia eoh?" Jaejoong mengangguk.

"Ya Tuhan! Dia benar-bemar tampan. Ahhh… senangnya bisa bertemu dengan orang yang kita cintai disini. Kenapa kau? Kenapa bukan aku?" celoteh Kyuhyun.

Changmin yang mendengar harapan Kyuhyun langsung mengejar Kyuhyun yang meninggalkan dia dibelakang.

"Bagaimana jika akulah orang yang kau cintai kelak?" tanya Changmin dengan PD-nya.

PLAK

"Appo"

Changmin mengelus kepalanya setelah mendapat geplakan dari Kyuhyun yang kini berlari cepat tanpa kenal lelah. Tanpa ada yang menyadari bahwa seorang Cho Kyuhyun tengah menyembunyikan wajahnya yang bak kepiting rebus itu.

.

.

.

Jaejoong mulai melangkahkan kakinya dengan enggan. Sesekali menoleh kebelakang. Sesekali pandangannya bertemu dengan mata musang yang tetap memasang wajah datarnya. Entah apa yang tegah diharapkan seorang Kim Jaejoong. Hingga Yunho kini sudah berjalan jauh didepannya.

Setelah memastikan bahwa dia telah ditinggalkan. Jaejoong terdiam ditepi jalan. Duduk dikursi yang terdapat pada tiap sisi jalan kecil yang mereka lalui untuk menuju air terjun itu.

TES

TES

TES  
Siapa yang tak tahu kalau sekarang sedang hujan deras? Tapi sepertinya hujan gerimis itu tak mengusik kebisuan dan tatapan nanar seorang Kim Jaejoong. Tangan kanannya hanya terus-terusan meremas dadanya yang terasa begitu sesak dan ngilu. Tak peduli pada beberapa pengunjung yang melewatinya tengah memandang khawatir pada wajah pucatnya.

.

.

.

**FLASHBACK ON**

"Saranghae" ujar seorang namja cantik berseragam Junior High School pada namja didepannya yang hanya melipat tangan didada dan memandangnya penuh seringaian mematikan.

"Jeongmalyo?" namja yang mendengar pernyataan namja cantik itu memasang wajah shocknya. Tangannya kini menangkup wajah namja cantik yang terlihat semain gugup saat namja yang dicintainya itu menyentuhnya dengan pandangan begitu perhatian. Walau para iblis tahu, pandangan itu tidaklah seperti yang dipikirkan namja cantik itu.

"Ne, a- aku mencintaimu Hyunjoong ah. A- aku-"

Klip

Hyunjoong langsung melepaskan tangannya dan menjentikkan jarinya tepat didepan wajah Jaejoong yang merupakan namja cantik itu sendiri.

"Ahhh… mianhae. Aku tidak tertarik dengan namja miskin sepertimu. Mianhae… " ujar Hyunjoong dengan memasang wajah tanpa dosa sedikitpun. "See you" Hyunjoong pun perggi melewati Jaejoong yang bahkan dari punggungnya, semua orang mengerti bahwa dia sedang menangis.

.

.

.

Mendekati ujian kenaikan kelas, Jaejoong harus menahan sesak nafasnya saat Hyunjoong tiba-tiba datang dan menyeretnya menuju ruangan UKS. Terlebih Hyunjoong datang dengan wajah basah dan ketakutan.

"Waeyo?" tanya Jaejoong khawatir melihat keadaan Hyunjoong seperti itu.

"Jaejoong ah jebal… tolong aku hiks…hiks… kau pintar kan? Kau bisa mengobati namja itukan?" Hyunjoong menangis sejadi-jadinya dan terus meminta dan memohon pada Jaejoong.

Jaejoong kaget bukan main saat melihat salah satu teman sekelas Hyunjoong kini terbaring dilantai dengan kepala bersimbah darah. Bahkan Jaejoong yakin kalau namja itu sudah mati. Namun Jaejoong tetap memastikan keadaan namja itu dan ternyata kesimpulannya benar, namja itu sudah mati.

"Na- namja ini sudah mati. Kau melakukannya?" tanya Jaejoong hati-hati saat melihat Hyunjoong yang tampak semakin ketakutan.

"Hiks…hiks… aniyo Jae. Appa pasti akan membunuhku jika tahu kalau aku membunuh Jae hiks…hiks… Namja ini tadi- tadi kami hiks… tadi kami bertengkar dan aku tak sengaja mendorongnya dan- dan hiks…hiks…" Hyunjoong menyusutkan tubuhnya kedinding.

Jaejoong tak mengerti dia harus bagaimana sekarang. Sepertinya dia tidak mengingat ucapan kasar Hyunjoong dulu. Cinta telah membutakan mata Jaejoong. Bahkan mata hatinya.

"Pergilah" seru Jaejoong.

"Ma- maksudmu?" Hyunjoong mendongak menatap Jaejoong bingung disela tangisnya.

"katakana pada mereka diluar sana, bahwa kau melihatku mendorong namja ini dan membuatnya meninggal seperti ini" ujar Jaejoong tanpa beban.

"Mwo? Micheosseo? Kau gila Jae. bagaimana bisa aku membiarkan orang yang kucintai berkorban demi aku yang telah begitu sering menaburkan garam pada lukamu eoh? Shireo! Shireoyoo" tolak Hyunjoong tegas.

"Ka- kau mencintaiku?" tanya Jaejoong sedikit dalam hatinya berteriak karena bahagia. Tanpa sadar air mata mengalir begitu saja dari doe eyes nya.

CHU~~~

Tanpa babibu, Hyunjoong langsung menyambar bibir cherry yang terdiam membisu karena kaget itu. Namun seiring dengan lumatan-lumatan yang diberikan Hyunjoong padanya, Jaejoong akhirnya melampiaskan semua rasa cintanya dalam ciuman panas itu. hingga akirnya jaejoong melepaskan ciuman itu.

"Pergilah"

"Jae"

"Saranghae"

"eum" Hyunjoong langsung pergi meninggalkan UKS.

Jaejoong kini menatap mayat dihadapannya. Tak ada rasa takut sedikitpun didapatnya. Dia tengah bahagia sekarang. Dia tak lagi memikirkan tentang apa yang akan terjadi padanya setelah itu. Ahh… kenapa dia begitu polos eoh?

.

.

.

2 bulan masa percobaan untuk seorang Kim Jaejoong di penjara anak-anak. Dia hanya mendapatkan masa percobaan karena pembunuhan tak disengaja. Setelahnya Jaejoong harus menelan pil pahit karena Appa-nya diberhentikan dari perusahaan dimana Appa-nya bekerja karena citranya yang buruk akibat ulah Jaejoong.

Namun, Jaejoong menerima dengan senang hati setiap hukuman yang dihadiahkan Appa dan Eommanya padanya.

PELUKAN HANGAT

CIUMAN HANGAT

Sungguh Jaejoong hanya bisa menangis dalam diam saat kedua orang tuanya yakin bahwa bukan dia yang melakukan pembunuhan itu. Bahkan meski Jaejoong telah mengatakan ribuan kali bahwa memang dia yang melakukan. Tapi kedua orangtuanya begitu yakin, tentang siapa anak mereka.

KECUALI

"Pembunuh!"

Bahkan Jaejoong harus menelan pil pahit berkali-kali saat orang yang pertama kali ingin ditemuinya saat sekolah, justru orang itulah yang pertama kali membuat hatinya hancur berkeping-keping. Pun demikian, Jaejoong tetap meyakinkan dirinya bahwa Hyunjoong hanya sedang bercanda.

'Mungkin, dia hanya tidak ingin ada yang tahu bahwa dia berpacaran dengan seorang pembunuh' batin Jaejoong.

.

.

.

"Kau bodoh atau apa eoh? Dengar Jae! aku tidak tahu apa-apa tentang arah pembicaraanmu. Kau yang membunuhnya, kenapa kau bawa-bawa aku dalam kejadian itu eoh?" seru Hyunjoong sarkastik.

"M- mwo? ka- kau"

BRAK

Hyunjoong meninggalkan Jaejoong yang tertawa miris. Menertawakan dirinya sendiri.

**FLASHBACK OFF**

.

.

.

Jaejoong menangis dalam hujan yang tanpa disadarinya telah deras. Berharap hujan bisa melunturkan sakit yang diterimanya. Kenapa dunia selalu membodohinya? Kenapa dia tak pernah bisa untuk tidak menuruti Hyunjoong. Kenapa dia masih mencintai iblis itu?

"Kau sakit?" tegur Yunho, menyadarkan Jaejoong dari lamunannya.

"Hahahaaaa aku sakit? Aku bahkan pernah bunuh diri, tapi tak ada rasa sakit sedikitpun." ujar Jaejoong masih dengan air mata yang turun bersamaan dengan hujan, membuat tak ada yang menyadari kalau dia sedang menangis.

"Mwo?" Yunho tampak kaget. Setelah dengan bodohnya mendatangi Jaejoong yang ternyata tertinggal jauh, parahnya lagi sedang hujan-hujanan, dia malah mendapatkan jawaban menakutkan seperti itu.

"Aku bercanda hahahahaaaa" Jaejoong kemudian berdiri dan kembali melanjutkan perjalanan dengan Yunho yang mengikutinya dari belakang.

'Kenapa gelap sekali?' batin Yunho.

.

.

.

Menemukan ke-6 teman lainnya Jaejoong langsung ikut menenggelamkan kaki jenjangnya kedalam air yang mengalir dari aliran air terjun Cheonjiyeon. Mereka semua hanyut dalam kesenangan masing-masing. Berfoto bersama adalah hal yang tak akan mereka lupakan untuk mengenang moment-moment ini bukan? Tapi mereka baru sadar kalau mereka hanya ber-7. Lalu, kemana namja bermata musang itu?

STUCK

Yunho sedikit tertegun saat mata yang pertama kali memandangnya adalah doe eyes yang tampak begitu ceria, tapi jika kau melihatnya secara seksama, maka kau tak akan menemukan apa itu kebahagiaan. Entahlah. Mungkin Jung Yunho hanya teringat akan sebuah serial drama. Meski dia tahu, dia tak pernah salah membaca aura seseorang. Tapi segera diabaikannya.

"YAK JUNG! Ayo berfoto bersama! Apa yang kau lakukan dengan hp-mu? Menonton anime hentai eoh?" teriakkan Changmin yang frontal itu membuat semua yang ada disana menertawakan Yunho. Sedangkan Yunho hanya terkekeh, dan sedikit menurunkan hp-nya yang daritadi menjadi aktivitas tanpa hentinya, sebelum Changmin memanggil Yunho.

"Airnya pasti dingin. Aku tidak mau mandi" tolak Yunho.

"Kau akan menyesal jika tidak mandi. Ayolaaaaah" Jaejoong ikut membujuk Yunho.

"Lebih baik kalian segera naik dari sana. Hujan semakin deras. Aku takut arus semakin deras" Yunho bahkan tak menoleh pada Jaejoong, dia malah menyuruh semua teman-temannya naik.

"Ahh… benar juga! Aku juga sudah merasa segar. Ayo pulang!" Jaejoong membenarkan perkataan Yunho yang sudah turun lebih dulu.

Setelah YunJae meninggalkan tempat itu, ke-6 orang lainnya langsung ikut naik kembali ke jalan, dan turun menjauh dari air terjun.

Benar saja, setelah mereka semua sampai dibawah, mereka melihat semua pengunjung panic, karena arus deras dan kuat menutupi jalan setapak tempat mereka menyebrang menuju parkiran. Meski hanya menutupi sampai mata kaki, tapi arus kuat ini bisa membuatmu terjatuh mengikuti arus.

Satu persatu pengunjung menyebrang dengan jalan setapak itu. bahkan mereka tak segan memegang tangan siapa saja asal bisa membuat mereka kuat berdiri. Jaejoong juga berpegang pada salah satu teman sekelasnya yang baru saja ditemuinya. Ditengah jalan Jaejoong melihat Yunho mengulurkan tangan padanya.

"Kau bisa melewatinya tidak?" teriak Yunho.

Membuat pasangan Yoosu dan Kyuhyun saling menyikut, dan membuat Go Ahra sedikit cemburu. Sedangkan Seunghyun dan Changmin tak melihat moment ini karena mereka langsung menyiapkan motor mereka untuk kembali ke rumah.

'Babo! Mana mungkin aku mau menyambut uluran tangannya yang jelas-jelas sangat jauh dariku.' batin Jaejoong.

"Ne, gomawo" ujar Jaejoong kesal. 'lambat. Coba daritadi' kesal Jaejoong.

Akhirnya Jaejoong berhasil melewati jalan setapak yang semakin berbahaya itu. Bahkan separuh pengunjung masuk keddalam perumahan orang-orang yang ada disekitar, karena tak berani melewati arus kuat itu.

Bebas dari arus deras, mereka menyiapkan motor masing-masing, kecuali Yunho yang mengiringi langkah Jaejoong, diikuti Kyuhyun dibelakang Yunho.

"Woaaaaaahhhhh lihat gunung disana! Bukankah tadi kita ada disana?" seru Jaejoong takjub, dengan telunjuk yang menunjuk gunung dimana terdapat air terjun Cheonjiyeon.

"Eoh. Begitukah?" sahut Yunho dengan tatapan meremehkan. Jaejoong jadi tersenyum kikuk, membuat Yunho langsung meninggalkan JaeKyun begitu saja.

"Kenapa dia?" kesal Jaejoong, sedikit tak suka dengan raut wajah Yunho tadi.

Kyuhyun hanya menjawab dengan wajah bingung, karena tak mengerti arah pembicaraan Jaejoong. Membuat Jaejoong meninggalkan Kyuhyun kebingungan.

"YAK! Aissshhhh" gerutu Kyuhyun kesal.

.

.

.

Sesampainya dirumah, Jaejoong harus menahan teriakkan eommanya agar tak keddengaran tetangga.

"Sudah kubilang jangan pulang malam-malam Jae! Kau ini- aissshhh" geram Mrs Kim sambil mencubit pinggang Jaejoong yang dingin karena bajunya basah akibat mandi di Cheonjiyeon beberapa jam yang lalu.

"Aissshhh… eomma appo! Aku kan namja. Kenapa tidak boleh keluar malam eoh? Awww" pekik Jaejoong menggelepar karena cubitan eommanya yang semakin mengeras. Bahkan jika dia bergerak sedikit saja, sepertinya cubitan itu akan mengoyak kulit pinggangnya.

.

.

.

Yunho menginjakkan kakinya di mansion mewah nya. Dengan santai dia masuk kedalam rumahnya. Tampak rumahnya gelap gulita karena jam hampir menunjukkan tengah malam tepat.

BLITZ

"Darimana saja kau?" tanya Mr Jung yang melipat kedua tangannya didada setelah menghidupkan lampu ruang tengah mereka, dimana Yunho berada.

"Jalan dengan Yoochun" jawab Yunho acuh, dan akan masuk kedalam kamarnya, namun lagi-lagi langkahnya terhenti.

"Kau sama saja dengan eomma-mu itu. Suka pulang malam, setelah diselidiki, ternyata berselingkuh dan menyerahkan tubuhnya pada namja mana saja seperti seorang pelacur. Apa kau juga habis jajan pelacur diluar sana?" pekik Mr Jung, sontak membuat Mrs Jung 'yang baru', atau eomma tiri Yunho yang sudah tinggal bersamanya 7 tahun itu ikut dalam pembicaraan mereka.

"Aissshhh… yeobo. Jangan bicara kasar begitu pada Yunnie. Nanti jantungmu bisa kumat lagi." ujar Mrs Jung lemah lembut. Sedangkan Yunho sudah mengepalkan tangannya dari tadi untuk menahan amarahnya.

"Penjilat." ujar Yunho sarkastik tanpa menatap siapapun. Tapi entah kenapa Mr jung tahu siapa yang dihujati Yunho seperti itu.

"Eomma tirimu bahkan lebih baik daripada eomma-mu! Kau tidak lihat Hyunjoong yang selalu pulang tepat waktu. Rajin datang ke perusahaan meninjau hasil kerja perusahaan. Eomma tirirmu ini yang selalu membelamu. Tapi, kenapa mulutmu setajam itu eoh? Itukah yang diajarkan eomma kandungmu?"

"Aissshhh yeobo… nan gwencana. Yunho memang membenci kami. Tapi, kami akan selalu menyayangi Yunho sampai Yunho melihat dengan jelas cinta kami padanya. Hiks…hiks… ayo kembali kekamar ne" bujuk Mrs Jung dengan tangisan pilunya.

"Tidak tahu diuntung!" lagi, Mr Jung menghujat Yunho.

Mendengar langkah kaki kedua pasangan itu menjauh, dan ruangan kembali gelap, Yunnho pun masuk kedalam kamarnya.

Sementara itu.

"Sayaaaang siapa itu Yunho" bisik seorang yeoja yang tengah dipeluk Hyunjoong dalam keadaan telanjang bulat, namun ditutupi selimut putih Hyunjoong. Siapapun pasti tahu apa yang baru saja mereka lakukan.

"sssssttt tidurlah. Yunho itu anak pungut. Sudah diam. Sampai appa-ku tahu ada yeoja telanjang dikamarku, aku bisa miskin. Mmhhh jangan bergerak bitch, milikku masih 'didalam'" desis Hyunjoong tak kalah berbisik.

"Nee… hanya menggodamu sedikit saja. Lagipula, aku massih ingin" rengek yeoja itu.

"shit"

Dan mungkin hyunjoong sudah memasang alat penyadap suara dikamarnya. Karena setelah itu desahan dan rintihan menggema dikamar yang sangat berantakkan itu.

.

.

.

**From: 08xxx**

**G^^d night…**

Jaejoong menatap layar hp-nya yang baru saja menerima sebuah pesan singkat dari nomor yang tidak dikenal.

"Haaahhh paling salah satu dari mereka" ujar Jaejoong yang ditujukan pada teman-teman barunya. Setelah itu diapun tertidur lelap.

'Semoga besok lebih menyenangkan' do'anya dalam hati.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TBC**

**.**

**.**

**.**

A/n: Chapter 2 udah rilis loh ya... Kopian yang Sobie kasih cuma sampai chapter ini, jadi mulai chap depan udah ayya yang nulis dengan segala idenya ayy. Soalnya Sobie tidak memberi clue sama sekali untuk mengembangkan fic ini, jadi ayy agak sedikit meraba-raba mau dibawa kemana cerita ini nantinya. Dan karena gaya menulis ayy dan Sobie berbeda jadi mohon pengertiannya jika feel-nya beda.

Terima kasih bagi yang sudah menikmati hidangannya. Jangan lupa cuci piring ya? *loh?Gak nyambung.*

Btw, ada yang send PM ke ayy bilang kalau bales PM itu melanggar rules di FFN. Tapi ayy mah lempeng ya. Ayy post di screenplays, pake tokoh nyata (manusia) juga udah melanggar rules, jadi ya kita lanjut saja sodara-sodara. Ngahahaha... *orang yang akhir-akhir ini sering melanggar peraturan. Don't try this at home!*

Big Thanks To:

haruko2277 : Gomawo juga sudah singgah ^^

danactebh : Iya, ini udah apdet. Maaf lama. Ayy kan emak-emak rempong jadi ada yang harus diurusin lebih dulu. Gomawo sudah singgah ^^

ifa. : Iya, waktu ayy minta ijin Sobie buat ngelanjutin langsung dikirim tuh ama Sobie. Baek banget kan? *toel-toel dagu Sobie* Tapi ayy masih rada bingung juga lanjutannya mesti gimana walaupun udah tau plotnya. Abisnya, Sobie gak ngasih ide lanjutannya sihhhh T_T. Jadi semoga aja nanti chigu gak kecewa ama hasilnya ayy yah? Iya, ayy juga gak suka ama Hyunjoong. Di FF ini doang tapi. Kalo di dunia fangirling mah ayy sukaaaaa banget. 4D-nya itu lho... :D Terima kasih sudah singgah ^^ *jangan lupa cuci piring*PLAK*

missjelek : Ini udah lanjut ya. Trims sudah singgah^^

hanasukie : Oke. Next. Done. ^^

3kjj : Sudah ^^

Kim Eun Seob: Iya, ini chap 2-nya udah rilis sayang. Semoga suka dengan chap depan yang tidak bisa diprediksi *doeng* Amin.. Amin.. Semoga Sobie ntar gak ada yang mandek lagi ceritanya *gak kayak eonni*

lee sunri hyun : Sudah apdet. Maaf gak pake cepet ^^

azahra88 : Sudah lanjut. Gomawo^^

jaena : Doneeeee. gomawo ^^

Rly. : Iya, sedatar lantai rumah saya. *Ehehehe..* Iya, biasanya kan begitu. Dua makhluk cantik itu saling bersaing buat dapetin babeh YunYun. Tapi kita liat aja nanti ya. *wink* Gomawo ^^

PandaMYP : Done. Gomawo ^^

minjaeboo : Sudah apdet. Gomawo sudah singgah ^^


End file.
